Of Fame and Fortune
by DeliciousOrbit
Summary: When Link Forrester makes it big in Hollywood, it creates all kind of problems with his agent, Zelda Harkinian. Will fame destroy Link, or can Zelda save him?  Based off of iPod shuffle songs! Rated T for future chapters. Very AU


**Hey everyone! Long time no see, right? Lately I've been suffering some massive writer's block/lack of inspiration for "The Wedding" so I'm writing a new story. This one should be short (5 chapters) so it shouldn't take me too long. I did an iPod challenge of sorts for the plot of this story; I put it on shuffle and made the first five songs it came up with into a plot.**

**Hope you enjoy guys!**

**Xxxxxxx**

Zelda Harkinian tossed the tabloid onto the coffee table in her office. Underneath the new addition, a small pile was starting to form. Grinning to herself, Zelda sat down at her dark brown desk and spun around in the chair a few times.

"Zelda, you've really done it. Now, you'll have people begging you to work for them." She spoke out loud to herself.

The blonde remained in this state of bliss until a knock shook her out of it. She quickly straightened her red shirt and black pencil skirt before calling out, "Come in!" When the tall man entered her office Zelda could not help but run up and hug him. After a moment the girl realized what she had done and jumped back with a blush. The man stood there with a confused smirk.

"Good news Zellie?" He asked sarcastically.

Zelda forget her previous state of embarrassment and beamed. "Good news Link? Great news! Here take a look!" She pointed to the coffee table filled with red font and paper thin pages and motioned for Link to sit down on the light green couch next to it. After he took his seat, somewhat hesitantly, Zelda took the seat to his right and handed Link the magazine she had just thrown down.

The man skimmed over the title before reading aloud, "Link Forrester: The New Hero of Time can be Our Hero Any Day!" He let out an enthusiastic laugh, "Zelda this is terrible; Great news for me, but really corny."

"Oh that's not even the best one! Here, let me look for it." Zelda reached somewhat over Link in her effort to find the stupidest headline. After sifting through several tabloids Zelda saw one that read 'Link Forrester: Future sexiest man?' The blonde blushed for a second time. Link really was very attractive. She turned her head slightly to get another look at him. He was reading through one of the articles, presumably about him, and let his shaggy-looking but meticulously styled blonde hair fall into his eyes. The masculine features of his face brought out the softness of his eyes and matched his muscular body. Zelda felt herself drifting into a daydream about what was underneath Link's polo shirt when he looked up at her from the tabloid. She looked into his deep blue eyes for just a second when Link asked, "Admiring the view Zelda?"

"No! I was just," Zelda paused for a moment, "Wondering why this magazine think you'd even make the list of sexy men." Link smirked. 'I am a terrible liar' she thought to herself.

Link shook his head and looked into Zelda's crystal blue eyes before saying, "I think you've figured it out by the way you're blushing. I think it's about time for me to start getting ready for that party tonight. I'll see you there Zellie." Link winked and left the room.

After he was gone, Zelda sank onto the couch and started fiddling with her long, blonde braid. "Tonight, I need to fix everything that just happened."

Xxxxxxx

It was about four hours later and Zelda stood in front of the mirror in her open foyer. She examined her outfit carefully; a strapless, hot pink, form fitting dress with basic white pumps. A black jeweled necklace rested on her neck, and several sparkly bracelets on her wrists. Her hair, now released from the braid, was wavy and flowing down to her chest. 'This is a good as you're going to look Zelda, it's time to go." She thought to herself. Deep down, she wanted to stay right here and not have to face Link again after what happened this afternoon. Once she had collected her thoughts, Zelda got into her Audi TT and drove to the party.

The club was dimly lit, so finding Link was extremely difficult. Eventually, Zelda gave up and sat down at the bar. Not too long afterwards, a ditzy, dirty blonde haired girl took the seat to her left. The girl examined her for a minute before saying, "You're like, Link Forrester's agent right?"

Zelda turned and looked at her. Immediately she realized why this girl was here; she was just another actress wannabe. Not wanting to be rude however, Zelda responded anyway. "Yes, I am actually."

The dirty blonde opened her mouth wide and gasped simply to attract attention. Zelda looked at the bartender eagerly waiting to order her drink. This tactic didn't stop the girl though. "Oh my Goddesses! You're like, a miracle worker! You like, I don't know like, worked with Link for how long? Like, 8 months right? And now look at him, he's so famous! I guess it helps that he's soooooooooo attractive, but still! In case you can't tell, I like absolutely adore Link. I've seen the Hero of Time like three times already! It's soooooo good!" Zelda smiled to herself. This girl wasn't an actress wannabe, she was a rabid fanatic. Now, Zelda just needed to come up with some way to get her to leave.

"Well that's great that you like Link so much uhhhhh, what's your name again?"

"Oh my Goddesses, how could I forget? I'm Ilia! And I don't like Link; I love him, like complete obsession over here." Ilia giggled. Zelda tried to think quicker, suddenly the idea came to her.

"Well, I have to go make sure Link is alright, but I tell you what. Are you in college?" Ilia nodded and said she attended Hyrule State. "Okay then Ilia, I'll get Link to send you an autograph one day." Luckily, Zelda got to leave before Ilia exploded with excitement.

Not knowing what to do, Zelda hit the dance floor. She danced with several different guys before she noticed something; there was a very large cluster of girls about 30 feet in front of her. Her mind clicked instantly. After the song ended, Zelda walked away from her dance partner and marched into the crowd of girls. Unknown to Zelda, two of the girls were fighting over who would get the next dance. Just as Zelda entered the chaos, she got punched in the nose and fell to the ground. A few moments later she heard a male voice say, "That's enough for now ladies." And a thousand groans of disappointment. Something warm was running down Zelda's face.

"Hey Babe, are you okay?" Zelda looked up. Link was looking down at her when he realized who she was. "Zelda? What is wrong with you? Didn't you see the fight? Or do you just like to get hurt?" Zelda was expecting a sarcastic smirk, but there wasn't one on Link's face. Unable to answer Link's questions, Zelda stood up and began walking away. Link grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What do you want Link?" Zelda asked albeit harshly. Link looked taken aback. "What are you doing here Zelda, that's what I want to know." Zelda wiped more blood from her nose. "I don't know Link. I was supposed to meet you here, so you wouldn't have to worry about being alone, but I guess you didn't need me and forgot."

Link still looked stunned. He moved his lips as if muttering something to himself before insight hit him. "Zelda, I did forget, I'm sorry. But all these women flocked me you know and they wanted to dance so we danced. I'm just not used to all this attention you know? It won't happen again!"

Zelda rolled her eyes at Link's apology. "No it won't Link, I'm not coming to parties with you anymore. Obviously, trying to find some groupie to sleep with tonight is more fun that hanging with your agent, I understand that. But I thought you were my friend, that's why I'm hurt. Whatever Link, I'm going home now." Zelda saw Link shrug his shoulders before turning to a dark haired girl and resume dancing.

When Zelda entered her house, she shut the door and leaned against it. She sank to the floor and held her knees to her chest. By now her nose had stopped bleeding, but a something new burned her face, tears.

"Goddesses dammit. Link has already turned into a disgusting, vile, pathetic, rich man."

**Xxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading chapter one everybody! I hope it was good!I honestly had no idea what to do with this song (Rich man- 3OH!3) and this was the best I could come up with. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up soon. **

**If you enjoyed it please review! And even if you didn't, constructive criticism is great too! **

**Thanks guys! Until next chapter, bye!**


End file.
